¿Cuantas veces?
by alichaSxS
Summary: El ver el nombre de una de sus personas mas importantes los hizo soltar un par de lagrimas, bajar la cabeza derrotados y maldecir al cuarto integrante de aquel roto equipo.


¿Cuántas veces soñó con la destrucción de Konoha?

_Perdió la cuenta hace muchos, muchos sueños atrás_

¿Cuántas veces deseo acabar con Danzou y el consejo de ancianos después de saber la verdadera historia de la masacre Uchiha?

_Solo sabía que el número estaba cerca del infinito_

¿Desde cuando su deseo de venganza lo cegó tanto que no reparo en quien era enemigo y quien amigo a la hora de estar en combate?

_A cualquiera que le preguntaras, te diría que desde que dejo Konoha ha sido ciego a lo que lo rodea que no sea su venganza_

¿Cuántas familias inocentes fueron atacadas por él durante su ataque a la aldea?

_El numero no era exacto, la mayoría de los cuerpos fueron calcinados evitando asi hacer un conteo de cuantas vidas se perdieron por su culpa_

¿Cuántos niños regresaron a sus casas encontrando a sus familias asesinadas?

_Cerca de 30 niños vivieron lo que el menor de los Uchiha llama "pasado"_

¿De los shinobis que lo atacaron, con cuantos de ellos asistió a clases o jugó en el parque cuando ser un ninja no era más que un juego para divertirse?

_Con muchos, mas de los que se preocupa en recordar_

¿Qué es lo que la venganza le dejo?

_Nada_

¿Qué le quito?

_A la que alguna vez considero su familia aun sin tener la misma sangre_

_._

_._

_._

La aldea de Konoha se encontraba parcialmente destruida, lugares incendiados ocupaban los espacios donde hasta horas antes habían estado enormes construcciones como la biblioteca, la torre del Hokage y uno que otro departamento.

Los civiles habían sido evacuados antes de que todo empezara, todos los genins de la aldea habían sido los encargados de la evacuación de todo aquel que no se quedaría a defender Konoha, alejándolos asi del peligro que representaba quedarse en la aldea.

Shinobis de la hoja peleaban defendiendo su hogar, muchos habían perdido la vida, pero seguían sin rendirse, peleaban con todo lo que tenían para detener a los que amenazaban con terminar con la aldea.

_._

_._

_._

_._

¿En que pensaba cuando desato todo este caos en Konoha?

_En nada, no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, no se detuvo a analizar el deseo de su hermano para que Konoha siguiera viviendo, el odio lo cegó._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todas partes, opacando los sonidos de metal chocando contra metal.

Llamados de ayuda, de auxilio se escuchaban de aliados y de enemigos, ninjas médicos o con conocimientos médicos básicos corrían por el campo de batalla ayudando a quienes podían, rescatando de la muerte a unos pocos y sacando del sufrimiento a muchos otros, ninguno de ellos se detenía hasta haber hecho todo lo posible por ayudar, para después buscar a alguien mas a quien auxiliar

Miles de jutsus habían sido nombrados desde el inicio de esa guerra, algunas invocaciones se dejaban ver sobre los tejados de casas apunto de derrumbarse.

Sin embargo, tres invocaciones ocupaban lo que alguna vez fue la plaza de la aldea, el lugar donde niños corrieron jugando a ser ninjas, donde los civiles ponían su mercado cada fin de semana; tres invocaciones que momentáneamente detuvieron la guerra sin sentido.

Katsuyu

Gamabunta

Manda

La babosa y el sapo observaban a la serpiente que alguna vez fue su compañera, los pensamientos de los tres eran el mismo "_la historia se repite"_

En la cabeza de los animales se encontraban los tres jóvenes que una vez formaron parte del equipo 7, el equipo del vengador Uchiha, el portador del Kyuuby y la chica sin alguna habilidad especial.

Ninguno emitió sonido alguno, las batallas a su alrededor se habían detenido, los shinobis se alejaban de la zona para evitar quedar en la proximidad de la pelea que podría acabar con esa guerra que tanto dolor y sufrimiento había causado.

Kakashi miraba a sus alumnos desde la copa de un árbol, junto a ellos veía los fantasmas de lo que alguna vez fueron y el lazo que alguna vez compartieron.

"_seré el siguiente hokage ´ttebayo"_

"_quiero ser fuerte para que no tenga que ver sus espaldas nunca mas"_

"_vengare a mi clan no importa sobre quien tenga que pasar"_

La batalla que se desato frente a sus ojos, fue la más dolorosa que pudo llegar a presenciar, sus alumnos peleaban entre ellos, defendiendo lo que creían correcto, lo que creían era justicia.

Hacían jutsus que tenían la capacidad de destruir ciudades enteras, mostraban habilidades que nunca antes se habían visto, utilizaban todo lo que tenían en su arsenal para defender sus ideales, sin molestarse en reducir su intensidad para evitar causar daños mayores, después de todo, ya no quedaba nada en pie, unos cráteres mas no harían la diferencia.

Sin gastar tiempo, los tres se atacaron usando Taijutsu, Sakura tenia la ventaja en esa área, asi que planeando una estrategia, incapacito el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke evitando asi que este usara su katana, Naruto comenzó a golpear al moreno quien con dificultad lo esquivaba, juntando chakra en su puño, la pelirrosa golpeo el suelo creando asi una distracción y poder atacar al Uchiha.

Algo salió mal, no se suponía que el Uchiha pudiera usar su katana aun teniendo su mano incapacitada, no se suponía que la katana atravesara el cuerpo de la chica, no se suponía que ella sonriera una vez mas antes de cerrar los ojos que tanta luz habían brindado en esa aldea.

Pero paso, por acto reflejo, el Uchiha había activado el sharingan y tomado la katana, atravesando a su ex -compañera con ella en el momento en el que lo planeaba atacar.

El rubio soltó un grito de dolor, chakra rojo lo rodeaba, sin sentido común o razón, se lanzo a atacar al ultimo Uchiha.

Golpes, gritos y profanidades eran escuchadas en ese campo de batalla.

A su alrededor nadie se movía, temiendo hacer algún ruido que desviara la atención de los dos peleando hacia su persona.

Naruto vs Sasuke.

Senju vs Uchiha

Ambos se miraron antes de volverse a atacar, la última técnica de ambos, no tenían chakra para nada más.

Rasengan vs Chidori

El choque de ambas técnicas ocasiono un enorme destello de luz que cegó a todos momentáneamente.

Kakashi se acerco al cráter recién creado temiendo lo peor, la primera ves que ambos se atacaron asi, el los había detenido, ahora era diferente, nadie se había puesto en el medio como aquella vez Sakura lo hizo, nadie grito que los separara, o lloro por que alguno de ellos resulto herido, solo el silencio a su alrededor le recordaba que no era un sueño del cual podría despertar.

Al asomarse por el cráter, descubrió algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

El equipo 7 estaba reunido en el fondo del cráter, Sakura en medio de ellos, con una sonrisa que nadie supo por que dio, Naruto estaba inconciente pero extrañamente apretaba la mano de la chica, mientras que Sasuke tomaba la otra mano de ella.

La pelirrosa tenía en ambos lados de su cuerpo las heridas que los ataques le causaron, de un lado, donde el rasengan toco su cuerpo había una herida con forma de remolino, mientras que el otro lado, donde el chidori la alcanzo, la piel estaba quemada al igual que su ropa.

Ambas heridas eran profundas, sangraban sin control y la chica comenzaba a perder color, aun si Kakashi hacia algo, la perdida de sangre cobraría la vida de ella, no la podía salvar, le había fallado.

Como tantas otras veces.

En ese momento Kakashi supo que nada había cambiado, Sakura los había detenido aun a costa de su propia vida, los había separado para que no acabasen el uno con el otro.

.

.

.

.

¿En algún momento Sasuke se arrepintió de la destrucción que su venganza había causado en Konoha?

_Si, después de que despertara una semana mas tarde, encontrándose solo y en prisión supo que no había sido solo un sueño que su retorcida y rota mente había creado, realmente había asesinado a su amiga, a la que lo cuido como nadie mas lo hizo, la que sin importarle su pasado o su apellido lo trataba como ser humano._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Su sentencia a muerte había sido dada a conocer minutos después de que los shinobis del sonido huyeran de Konoha, solo tenían que esperar a que el Uchiha despertara para enjuiciarlo y hacerle pagar los crímenes que cometió, los cuales eran muchos.

Nadie lo defendió.

Nadie le dirigió la mirada en todo lo que duro el juicio.

Nadie se acerco a el para culparlo.

Simplemente lo ignoraron.

Ni siquiera Naruto tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para mirarlo.

No después de que el había acabado con su hermana.

Kakashi no apartaba la vista del libro que traía en mano, ni cuando paso por su lado le miro.

El ultimo Uchiha moriría sin que nadie se preocupara por el.

Moriría como lo que era, un traidor y un asesino.

Todo lo contrario a lo que su hermano quiso para el.

.

.

.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde aquel fatídico dia?

¿Cuántas vidas se habían perdido por la arrogancia, el orgullo y el egoísmo de una persona?

.

.

.

Frente al monumento de los caídos se encontraban 2 personas, dos shinobis que conocían lo que era perder a alguien querido mejor de lo que les gustaría admitir.

El ver el nombre de una de sus personas mas importantes los hizo soltar un par de lagrimas, bajar la cabeza derrotados y maldecir al cuarto integrante de aquel roto equipo.

_Haruno Sakura_

_XxXxXx_


End file.
